I Stand Alone?
by Dkgow
Summary: When you were born into the world alone you learn to trust little and rely on your own skills. But what if a curtain red-head scythe wielder can change that attitude. Will your past come to haunt you, or will you push it down to move ahead? What will happen when your past does come back, when you think it couldn't? Will you fight together or will you Stand Alone? Rated M for Gore
1. Prologue: I Stand Alone?

**A/N: I do not own RWBY or any characters from RWBY. I own my OC and the ideas that I have made for him. This story will be mainly first person with some involvement with other people. I may go into other POVs when the time comes but it will mostly revolve around the OC. The titles of my chapters will also reflect one of my favorite Anime. It will be a statement followed by a question. This is my second FanFic as I am currently working on Knights of Beacon as well. Please enjoy and leave any comments you may have.**

**Far North of Vale**

It was an eerie cold night, ground covered in snow.

A young man walked along the frozen path from the village.

He stood just under six feet and looked like he weighted no more than 120 pounds. His hair was sleek and black, longest part was his bangs, which covered his left eye. The rest was short didn't go farther than his neck. It was well managed and shined in the moonlight. His eye –the one you could see- was crystal blue with a small amount of gold near the iris. He wore a black V-neck tee shirt with a pair of baggie chain pants. His hands were covered by pitch black gloves that had colored knuckles. He had two brown belts swung over his shirt going either direction behind him. A deep black coat that stretched to the mid of his legs sat on his back.

A crest of two scythes crossing with four pistols lining the hilts embroidered the coat and identified him. People called him 'The Reaper,' although he has never officially called himself that.

Most town folks would call him a demon, or a monster.

"His eyes never show emotion, and he only ever asks about the jobs he picks up," say the villagers.

He didn't like to speak about his life, since his past haunted him. Why bring up the past when I can look to the future, he thought as he walked into the woods.

He was on a job to kill some Grimm in the area. Since most hunters and huntresses don't know the area, they stay away from the cold north. He was one of the few people who learned how to fight the Grimm, so he picked up jobs to make his living.

His parents weren't around, or they died, no one really knew.

For a 17 year old boy to be taking jobs against the Grimm without proper schooling, people thought was unusual. He walked along the path of trees and took notes of his surroundings.

He could sense something following him, but waited for it to make the first move. Stopping in place he took a slow breath. A Beowolf lunged out at him and he quickly ducked.

He pulled a scythe from under his coat and the blade swung out. It was a small scythe, just larger than a normal kama, and had 4 runes colored (from top to bottom) red, purple, blue, and yellow. He waved his hand over the red rune and fire shot from the blade.

The snow around him started to melt as the heat rose.

The Beowolf attacked again this time going for a low shot. He jumped in the air as he swung at the Beowolf. When he landed it looked like he missed. Suddenly a scorch appeared on the wolf's leg as the fur fell off.

The wolf howled in pain as 4 more were summoned to help him fight.

The man glided him hand over the yellow rune and the blade zapped with electricity as the fire went out.

He decided to make his move and run towards the 4 new wolves that appeared. He took a swing at the first two. As they jumped back they fell on their sides. Blood gushed from their lower legs and they were paralyzed. The other two managed to jump at the man as he swung in defense. He hit one stunning it as it fell but the other swiped at his leg.

He winced from the pain as he looked and saw a small amount of blood from the wound.

He waved his hand over the blue rune then touched the blade to his leg. The wound froze up and the pain disappeared.

The two Beowolves that were paralyzed regained their composure and went for another attack.

The man ducked and pulled a second scythe from under his coat. As the blade swung out he activated the red rune on one and yellow on the other.

All 5 wolves went for an attack and he spun in place hitting all five of them. Blood gushed out from all wolves, limbs flying every direction.

The man smiled as he sheathed both scythes and walked form the area.

The snow had melted around the area and blood covered the ground where he fought. The bodies lay burning and stunned. The wolves cried out in pain till they burned to death.

The man pulled out a scroll pad and started to type on it.

"I have found the main camp. The Beowolf leader will be dealt with shortly. Have my money when I return in an hour's time." He sent the message off to the leader of the village he was hired from.

His job was simple. Find the Grimm that were terrorizing them, and kill them all. No questions asked on who he was or how he did it.

A few minutes later he came up on a cavern that looked to have wolf tracks leading in. He threw a rock in and waited for the creature to come out.

A large Beowolf emerged from the cave and growled at the intruder. The Beowolf looked at the man and readied itself.

He pulled out two pistols that were attached to the back of his shirt, one had a red rune handle the other a blue rune handle. He aimed at the wolf and started to fire. The wolf was hit again and again by the bullets. The blue bullets slowed the wolf while freezing it in place as the red bullets burned its fur and flesh. The wolf tried to move but just gave up and waited for death.

The man put his guns away and pulled both scythes. He placed both scythes together and triggered the purple runes on both scythes and sliced the Beowolf's neck causing blood to gush out as its body disappeared into a purple haze.

The entrance to the cave crumbled and blocked the way for exit or entrance.

The man put his scythes away and pulled out his scroll.

"The job is done and the Grimm are dead." The man walked back to along the path heading back to the village.

As he past the battleground from the 5 wolves he noticed their bodies were gone and the ground was freshly covered with snow. He looked up to see snow falling from the sky. The snow was cold but it felt soothing on his skin.

He walked back to the village and greeted the leader.

"Why did you help us out young man?" The leader asked as he handed over the payment.

"I needed the money," he said with a semi harsh tone. It wasn't anyone's business why he did it, as long as he got it done.

"Well there is a man who would like to speak with you," the leader announced as he stepped to the side.

A middle aged man with white hair stepped up and greeted him. "So you are the boy I have heard so much about these past few weeks," he started as he sipped from his coffee cup. The man wore a green coat, on top of a green vest and shirt.

He looked like he could have been someone important but that meant nothing to him.

"Well what have you heard of me?" he questioned as he started to walk out of the village. The man walked after him and walked by his side.

"I have heard of a young man who has been fighting Grimm better than most of the hunters and huntresses alive." He looked at the young boy and studied him as best as he could. "You seem like you are someone who knows what he is doing. My question is, what are you doing?"

The boy stopped and looked at the man. "I am doing what I need to survive," he was calm when he spoke and showed no signs of saying more.

"Well then, why not come to my school and learn to become a hunter?"

He pondered for a moment. _I may be able to find out the truth if I have a better place to study_, he thought as he debated his decision. "What can I expect from this school?" he asked as they continued walking.

"Have you heard of Beacon Academy?" the man asked as he followed.

"Yeah, that's the school in Vale. Famous for how many countless hunters and huntresses that have graduated from there." He knew the school well and heard rumors about it.

"That is my school. I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon." The boy nodded satisfied his suspicions were correct.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Professor," he said as he kept on walking. "But what makes me so worthy of going to Beacon?" he questioned.

Ozpin looked at the young boy and took a breath. "Are you not Chris 'The Reaper' Gaius?"

Chris looked at Ozpin with a grin. "How do you, who I have never met, know my name?" He was cautious about using his name, so he never gave it out.

"I knew your mother and father," Ozpin said and Chris froze.

He took a step back and just kneeled on the ground. He started to scream as if he had lost a limb. He wasn't one for wanting to remember his parents, and everytime he did the horrible memories came back. The nightmarish hell he was put through came back to life.

Ozpin went over and patted him on his shoulder.

"Not here. You may attract some unwanted visitors."

Chris looked over to see a few small Grimm lurking behind the brush. "Let them come, I'll rip them to shreds," he said with a devilish grin. His attitude changed a bit to a more murderous personality.

"How about we go to Beacon and you enroll?" Ozpin asked.

"Sure," he said as he held out his hand. "As long as you tell me what I want to know when I want to know it."

Ozpin agreed knowing full well that he wouldn't have to answer anything for a long time.

Chris smiled a bit as he calmed down.

They walked to the nearby port town and got onto the ferry. "I guess it is a good thing I'm leaving here," he said as he sat on the boat. "I was almost out of Grimm to kill here." He smiled that murderous smile again.

Ozpin didn't say too much on the way to the boat as he didn't know how to talk to the boy.

"Well things will be different at Beacon," Ozpin started. "You will be grouped with teammates and learn how to fight as a unit."

Chris looked over at Ozpin and decided not to dwell too much on his words. He was a lone wolf for so long, that being in a team will be a new experience.

As the boat departed the air grew warmer and warmer.

Chris took off his coat showing the holsters where is pistols and scythes sat on his back. He started to clean his scythes and pistols while on the boat. He held a lot of pride in his weapons and took care of them as such.

They were after all is parent's weapons.

"School will be starting up in a couple of days, so make yourself quaint with the city beforehand. Consider your new life starting now," Ozpins said as Vale came into sight. "Starting today you want have to stand alone." As the ship landed in Vale's port Chris looked around and marveled at Vale.

_This will be my new home,_ he thought.


	2. A New Start: A Second Scythe Wielder?

**A/N: I now present Chapter 1. I'm sorry I have been taking so long on this, and am so happy that there are so many people reading my story. You guys are amazing so make sure you comment and pm anything interesting or you would like to know.**

Vale

Chris had a day before needing to be at Beacon, just a day to learn the area and make his mark.

He walked around town looking at the different shops and places of interest. As he walked around he spotted a few strange characters.

One was wearing a white trench coat with a bowler hat. He was holding a cane that was sliver with a white handle and red tip. The tip looked like it could be moved from his stand point, but there were no obvious clues.

He paid no mind and continued walking down the sidewalk.

He found a nice tea shop and walked in.

There were several people sitting sipping their coffee and tea, and a few servers.

He sat at a table in the corner and started to look at the list of teas.

The server came over and looked at him. "How may I help you sir?" she asked as waited for him to order.

Chris looked at the waitress and smiled happily, "I will have some green tea with four sugars and some honey."

She nodded and walked away happily.

He looked around and noticed a few interesting people, but no one too interesting. That is until someone popped in.

He was about 6 foot with a black coat. On the back was a red rose design. He wore a mask that was white with some red on it. He had what looked like a sheathe with a sword in it, but Chris could tell there was something different about it.

He knew this man as Adam from the White Fang. He was one of the many members of the White Fang that did a lot of the crimes.

Chris watched as nobody bothered about Adam. He thought it was weird that no one took notice, but realized there were a lot more Faunus then humans.

His tea arrived and he thanked the server as he took a sip.

He watched Adam take a seat with another person, a female with black hair and a black and purple suit.

She wore a ribbon in her hair and hand her weapon on her side, it looked to be a katana with a pistol hilt.

She didn't look happy to see him as she drank her tea. They were arguing back and forth for a bit before she got up and stormed out.

Chris looked down to see his tea was gone, so he paid and left.

Adam got up and followed out and walked the other way.

Chris walked down the sidewalk and saw the girl in black again.

She was crying a bit but trying to hide it. He sat next to her on the sidewalk and just waited.

"What do you want?" she said through her soft sobs.

He looked over and just nodded, "To see if there was anything that you needed help with. I have been known to be able to help people with problems, both large and small." He looked back down as he waited for her to answer.

"I don't think you can help me with this. I just need to get out of this situation." She looked over and her eyes were red. "I am a good fighter from my training, but nowhere to use it now." She looked back down sobbing a bit more.

"Well why not go to Beacon?" Chris asked as he got up. "They may need people who have good fighting skills. You may be a great huntress." Chris walked away from the girl and she got up a bit happier.

She knew what she was going to do now and it was all thanks to him. He wondered what possessed him to talk to her and give her that advice.

Could it be the influence from his mother? He wasn't sure what he was thinking anymore.

He walked down the road and saw the docks that he came from. He sat on the pier hanging his feet over the water and just relaxed feeling the breeze over his face. As he looked into the water the wind blew his hair aside revealing his left eye. Luckily no one was around to see it, so he didn't bother trying to hide his scar.

His past was long and difficult, but he never let it stop him from moving forward.

He looked to the sky and noticed a few Nevermores flying over high in the sky.

Looking around he noticed a few people point out the bird and say a few things, but no one seemed to care. _This place must be well protected_, he thought as he got up. _Why else would no one panic about a Grimm flying over?_ He was always cautious about the Grimm, since they were known to attack anything they felt unprotected. He was one to have always been attacked by said Grimm.

He noticed a few hunters moving to the border of the city and he chose to follow.

He watched as they taunted the Grimm to come attack and easily took them out. They were no match for the experience of the hunters from Beacon, and he couldn't wait to be feared more then he already was.

It was getting late so Chris decided to find a hotel to stay in.

He found a dust shop on the way back and decided go in to see about rearming himself. He pondered over a few dust crystals and some powders before taking a better look around.

He started to read an inventory booklet and flipped through some pages when he heard the door open again.

The man in the white trench coat from earlier came in with about 5 henchmen.

Chris just watched the scene play out as the henchmen drew guns and swords and started to rob the place of the dust. He didn't bother moving, knowing that he could take anyone who approached him, but noticed a small girl down the way looking at a book with her hood over her head.

One of the henchmen walked over to her telling her to put her hands up, but she didn't respond.

_Well, if something happens I will interfere,_ he thought as he watched the man tap the girl.

She turned around and showed she was wearing headphones and had a blank expression like she didn't know what was happening.

"Yes?" She said as she took her headphones off.

The man started to be more belligerent, while the girl was still being clueless.

"Are you robbing me?" She asked in a naive tone.

The man answered and then suddenly she turned into a flurry of rose petals.

The window was then broken as she was standing outside. She pulled out her weapon, a scythe that was long and red with a black hilt.

Her hair was black with red highlights and she wore a petticoat dress with black and red boots. There was a silver rose emblem on her bullet belt, and wore a long red cloak. She stood no more the 5'3 but the scythe itself must have been 6 and a half feet long or more.

He watched as the henchmen ran out to deal with her and she took them out with ease.

Using her weapon to balance and using the firepower of her rifle -hidden in the scythe's hilt- as leverage to move was impressive.

She was graceful with her moves and showed a real badass attitude against the men.

The man in the white trench coat decided to step in. He pointed his cane at the girl when a crosshair came up and he fired a shot at her.

She lifted herself up to dodge and when she landed he was gone.

She noticed where he went and followed after.

Chris decided to stay behind and wait for the police. When they came they asked a bunch of questions that he didn't care about answering, but he answered as best as he could.

The girl had disappeared to the roof and he never saw her come back down. He was curious about the new scythe wielder that he found, and she was cute.

Professor Ozpin had shown up since it was dust/hunter related and asked a few questions. After the police left he walked with Chris for a bit.

"Your first day here and already being a part of the action," he stated as they stopped at the light.

"Well if it wasn't for one girl, the situation would have been worse." Chris said showing a grin. He would have killed at least one of the men but she barely hurt any of them.

"Well maybe you will see her again," he said as she walked the other way. "Be sure to be at the airship tomorrow at 2 o'clock." Ozpin vanished after that and Chris went to a hotel and got a room.

He polished his scythes and guns and then lay in the bed and just stared at the wall.

_Should I get involved with the girl even a little?_ He thought as he rubbed his eyes. He didn't know if he was willing to be close with someone even a little, or if he should get to know someone at all. He was one to be a lone wolf, so getting to know someone was hard for him. He wasn't really shy, but he wasn't the one to start a conversation.

"I wonder who taught her how to use the scythe? Who helped her build her scythe?" He said out loud as he was falling asleep. Maybe he would know soon enough.

He started to fall asleep and fell into a dream.

* * *

He was in the woods all alone. He was young, maybe 5 or 6, he couldn't remember.

He walked around in the dark scared. He didn't like being alone, nor did he want to be.

He started to run as the sounds of wolfs closed in on him. Faster and faster he ran before running to the edge of a cliff.

When he turned around the wolves were right behind him. He wanted to jump but it was too far down and he didn't want to die, even though he knew he would.

As the wolves jumped at him, white petals formed around him and a person wearing a pure white cloak appeared and the wolves were gone.

She took him into an embrace and whispered into his ear. He couldn't hear what she said, but he knew he felt comfort in her embrace. This woman was protecting him, even though she didn't know him at all. Something about her felt familiar and he didn't know why.

He thanked her before he noticed blood on her cloak. He thought she was bleeding until he felt the pain in his eye. As he pulled his hand too, then away from his eye he saw blood and realized he couldn't see out of his left eye.

The woman put her hand over the wound and he could feel a soothing sensation. T

he blood and pain stopped, but he still couldn't see. He thanked her again before running away.

* * *

He woke up in the hotel room and noticed it was light out. Looking at his watch he saw it was 1 o'clock.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he was going to be late.


	3. The First Day: Is He Feeling Something?

**A/N: Chapter 2 is out. Sorry I have been taking a while, work and school and been swamping me. A little bit of extra detail on the OC, as well as the beginning of everything. Thank you for the support I have gotten and don't forget to comment and ask any questions you may want answered.**

"I can't believe I'm going to be late on my first day!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his gear, changed clothes, and ran out the door.

He ran down to where Ozpin told him to meet for the airship. There was a long line, but it looked that he didn't miss his flight. He started to breathe heavy.

"How far did you just run?" someone asked as Chris looked behind him. There stood the girl from before, wearing the same black and purple getup.

"I don't know, but I ran from the hotel to here in…" he looked at his watch, "less than 5 minutes." The girl looked down at him thinking he must not have run far, but she didn't say anything more about it.

"My name is Blake." She said as she put her hand out to help him. "I never got to thank you yesterday for being so kind."

He smiled a bit and nodded. "I'm Chris, and I only did what I thought was right."

She gave a small grin.

"So you decided to take my advice and go to Beacon as well?" He said as he realized they were both walking onto the same ship.

She shyly nodded and tried to hide a blush.

"I know it sounds weird, but you did help me change my life around with just that little talk. I would have been stuck where I was if you didn't tell me I had more options."

He looked at her and just grinned. "Your limits are only what you decide." He said as he patted her head. "I learned that from a very special person, who thought she could change the world for the better."

He sat near the back of the ship to be able to watch the crowd. Blake sat next to him and watched everyone as well.

They both stayed quite most of the ride just observing the other people.

_There are a lot of new faces_, Chris thought. _How many will I have to get to know, and how many do I want to get to know._

As he surveyed the crowd, something stopped his gaze. There were two girls in the middle of the ship; one was bear hugging the other.

From where Chris was sitting he could see the taller girl was a blonde. She wore tight black shorts with a brown belt, brown boots with yellow socks, and a pair of gauntlets that matched her golden hair.

The person she was hugging – from what he could see – was a shorter girl with black hair and red highlights. She wore black boots with red socks.

He thought he had seen that hair style before.

"I swear I have seen her," he mumbled, causing Blake to look over at him and to follow his gave too the girls.

She didn't say anything and just wondered what he could be thinking.

When the girls finally parted, Chris's jaw dropped. It was the girl from the shop who wielded the scythe.

She wore the same red hood and black petty coat as well as the same skirt on and her eyes sparkled.

He hadn't seen her eyes that day but had hoped he would be able to. They were silver and pure and she had the most innocent look on her face.

He thought she was beautiful and wanted nothing more than to talk to her.

As if on that thought she looked over in his direction. He turned his head slightly, with a blush bright on his face, hoping she didn't notice him stare.

Blake chuckled a bit and he looked over at her.

"What!?" he exclaimed a bit loud causing a few heads to turn.

She didn't say anything and just smiled. "It has been a long time since I've seen an innocent and adorable crush."

Chris just scoffed sarcastically.

She started to read a book again knowing this flight would be a bit longer.

Chris just decided to look around again to see more of the competition. There were a few guys bullying a rabbit eared Faunus on one side, and a blonde hair boy looking sick on the other. All in all, it seemed like a crowd of newbies who didn't know much in the way of Grimm fighting.

"Have you ever fought Grimm?" He asked Blake as she read. She nodded not even putting her book down.

"I have plenty of experience with that field from… where I was." She looked down a bit sad and he patted her again.

"Don't worry, you're not there anymore."

She perked up a bit.

He saw a puzzled looked on her face and wondered if he should say. He leaned in and whispered, "Yes I know you're a Faunus. No I won't tell anyone, if it is a secret."

He smiled and decided to pull out his scroll and tap in some notes.

Blake let out a small giggle and thanked him before continuing reading.

* * *

After about another hour the airship landed.

Everyone was rushing off to take their first look at Beacon. Chris walked out with Blake and they parted ways after saying a few more words.

Beacon was huge, like a castle mixed with a mansion. The gardens in the front and side were exquisite. There was a statue in the middle of the walkway of some of the first Hunters and Huntresses to defend this world from Grimm.

This would be an awesome place to learn how to hone his skills.

As he walked towards the entrance he thought he saw the redhead again.

He watched as she fell on someone luggage, and a girl in white started to yell at her. He looked the girl in white up and down and realized it was Weiss Schnee.

_Why would she be coming here?_ He thought as he watched the ordeal.

He watched as the girl exploded in a red mist and wondered if he should go over to see if she's okay.

The girl stood up apologizing while Weiss just yelled at her. Suddenly Blake stepped in so Chris just sat back and watched the argument.

As everything started to die off and everyone went their separate ways, the girl with the red hair just dropped onto the ground. She looked as if she was defeated in her own mind.

Chris walked over and held out his hand. "You look like things couldn't get worse." He said half sarcastically.

She smiled at took his hand. He helped her up and looked around.

"Two new students at the most prestige school in Vale. Where do we go from here?"

The girl let out a laugh and just couldn't stop. "Well I guess we could look over this way."

They started to walk around the courtyard and around some garden areas.

"I'm Ruby Rose." She said during the bit of silence.

"I'm Chris." He said as they walked.

"That's a nice name." Ruby said as they stopped to look around. "I wonder what's going to happen while we are here. You know besides just learning to fight Grimm."

Chris just looked at her and wondered himself. He thought she was cute and wondered what all they would go through.

"What are you looking at?" Ruby asked, as Chris realized he was staring at her a bit too long.

"OH… umm… I was wondering… umm… what weapon do you use?" He said as he stuttered a bit.

"Ruby blushed a bit and pulled out her scythe. "This is Crescent Rose. It's a high powered sniper rifle as well."

Chris marveled a bit at the scythe. "Did you build it yourself?" He asked curious, knowing the answer.

She smiled and giggled, "Yes I did. About 4 years ago."

He chuckled. "This is amazing. I can't believe you build this. Here is what I use." He said as he pulled out his twin scythes and combined them together to create one, duel blade scythe.

Ruby started to giggle with joy and begged to hold the scythes.

Chris was okay with it, as she twirled them around and tested its weight. She slashed at the air as she could feel the runes on the handle. "Do you use these ruins as or are they decoration?" she asked.

He laughed as he answered. "No they are usable. Part of my semblance is that I can use the runes."

Then came the question he thought she wouldn't ask.

"If I am correct from what you have told me, are you the 'Reaper?'"

He knew someone would ask at some point.

"Yes I am actually. But I did not give myself that name." He smiled softly as she handed back his scythes and they put their weapons away.

"So are the rumors about you true?" she asked as they walked.

He was nervous and didn't know if he should answer. "I don't really like to talk about it."

* * *

They walked to the front of the meeting hall and walked in.

"Ruby, Ruby over here." The blonde hair girl yelled as she was waving for he sister.

"That's my sister. I'm going to go with her. It was nice meeting you Chris." She said as she ran off.

_Well that could have gone worse than it did_, he thought as he walked through the crowd. _I wonder when I will get to talk to her again._

Ozpin started to talk and everyone went quite.

Chris didn't care to much what he had to say. He already knew Ozpin's standpoint on him being there.

He just looked over and saw Weiss yelling at Ruby again and the blonde defending her sister.

He wanted to walk over there, but made no effort to getting involved.

When Ms. Goodwitch came up and told everyone where they would be sleeping, he knew that the night may come with a lot of questions. He just hoped no one would ask.

As the day winded down everyone settled into the ballroom.

Chris just sat in one of the corners and placed his pillow behind him to keep him upright. He never slept much, and when he did he was always alert. He kept his weapons on him at all times and never kept his left eye closed.

He surveyed his surroundings and noticed Ruby settling in and drawing. He thought she looked cute and actually cracked a smile.

Ruby looked over and cracked a smile at him. They both blushed a bit as if talking without even saying a word. Then the sister stepped in.

He watched Ruby's sister talk to her and then he they started joking around.

They went over and started to talk to Blake, but it didn't seem too interesting. Weiss stepped in yelling a bit and they all started to fight before Blake blew her candle out.

As the place went dark, with little light from the moon, Chris closed his right eye and started to nod off.

His left eye kept an eye on everyone in the room. His eye surveyed taking in as much data as it could gather. He got some data on Weiss, Blake, and Ruby's sister Yang, as well as a lot of other people in the ballroom.

_So who do I want on my team?_ He thought as his mind wondered to being on the same team as Ruby. She was cute, he could tell she was a good fighter, and it would give him a better chance to get to know her more.

_Maybe it will happen._


	4. Team Selection: This is a New Beginning?

**A/N: Sorry for being gone for so long. But here is the next part and I thank everyone for giving me a reason to continue this story and my other Knights of Beacon. We finally get to see how my OC joins his team and what team he is apart of. Plus a little bit more back story coming your way. If you have any ideas just send a pm. Now without further a due: **

As morning light cast in, everyone started to stir.

People were moving in a flurry to get ready for today's events.

Most of the people tried to stay away from Chris as they got ready, everyone except for Ruby and Blake. Both had come up to him to make sure he was up and ready for the day. Whenever one of them was over by him he could hear the whispers from the others.

He knew the day would be interesting just trying to figure out who he would end up with as a partner.

As everyone headed to the locker room to grab their gear, Chris could hear some of the people talking about joining up. Mostly Weiss and a girl named Pyrrah. At the words of four members, he wondered just how that would play out.

As everyone walked out he noticed Ruby and Yang taking their time. "So you ladies ready for the challenge ahead?" he asked as he walked up behind them.

Ruby was excited to see him again, but Yang was cautious as too what this random boy wanted. "I sure am ready!" Ruby stated excitingly, "What about you Yang?" Yang just picked up her sister and carried her over her shoulder out the door. "If you don't calm down a bit, you might get yourself hurt before we even start." Yang was having fun messing with her sister and Chris could tell this fact, but he could also tell she didn't want to be around him. His reputation was starting to get in his way of achieving some friends.

As they walked over to the cliff they looked down seeing how far it was.

"I dare you too jump!" Some guy was saying to one of his pals.

There was some chit chat over what they might be doing, and about how the 'Reaper of Vale' was at the school. Listening to this was starting to annoy Chris, but he didn't bother showing this and just sat back and observed everything through his left eye.

More data came in on many of the students there, and he could tell that most of them were novice fighters and couldn't even manage in a simple battle.

Blake came over and sat by him and just stared out over the cliff.

"So what do you think will happen next?" She asked hoping his opinion to matched hers.

"I think we will be thrown over and made to go retrieve an item."

He had information about this task acquired recently, so he knew his information was pretty accurate.

Blake just laughed thinking what will happen next.

"Who do you think your partner will be?" She looked over at him with a kind of pleading look as if she trusted him and didn't want to even think about being partnered with someone else.

"I don't know for sure. But I have a feeling I know who it will be." He said with a grin. He loved playing mind games, and knew that this game would last a long time with Blake.

As if by chance the rabbit Faunus, Velvet, came over and sat by Blake.

"Hey Blake are you ready for the trial? I think this could be fun." She was smiling so happily getting to talk to her friend.

"I think it will be interesting. I just hope we can get good partners, if we can't find each other." Blake patted Velvet on the head as everyone started to move towards the cliff.

"I think they're about to start." Chris said as he opened his eye and got up.

He held his hands out to help both girls up (and to feel the strength of each girl himself).

As Professor Ozpin started to explain the process, everyone understood how the paring would work.

_'Simple enough. Just find the right person to partner with.'_ He thought as people started to be launched.

Chris readied himself as the platform lifted him high up into the air. He noticed many people's landing strategies, as he prepared his own. He could see where people were, and knew exactly which way he needed to face to find his partner.

As he glided down he pulled out his scythes and combined them together into one single blade. Using the momentum, he twirled around a few branches and landed on a sturdy branch.

He took less than a moment to survey his surroundings and find the person he wanted to be his partner.

Jumping to the ground and packing away his scythe, he pulled one of his pistols as he dashed around the trees.

A clearing came up and he saw the rabbit Faunus standing there brushing herself off.

"Hey!" he called out as he dropped his guard a bit walking towards her.

She looked over his way and noticed a Beowolf coming up from behind. She quickly pulled a small staff from behind her and cast a fire bolt at the creature. As if having no fear, Chris just watched as the bolt moved past him and he heard the creature scamper away.

"A mage huh?" He said as he walked over and held out his hand. "I'm Chris, nice to meet you and finally introduce myself." He was polite and kept his manners.

She slowly took his hand before shaking it. "I'm Velvet Scarlantina. Yes I am a mage." She was shy knowing who this was she was talking to, and wasn't too sure about being partners with.

"So I guess we are to be partners till the end." Chris spoke confidently and with enthusiasm.

Velvet seemed to cheer up a bit at these words seeing how he wasn't such a bad guy.

"So Mr. Reaper? Where too?" She didn't know where they should be going except towards some random shrine.

"I would prefer Chris. I never chose that name, and do not wish to be referred to as such. As for direction, I think we need to head this way." He said as he started to walk off. He knew that it was a bit uncalled for, the way he asked her to not call him by that name, but he was ready for it to stop.

She apologized the whole way to the shrine knowing she messed up and he tried his hardest to make her forget it.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for being so rude." He said as they walked up the steps. "So looks like we pick out a chess piece for us and another pair will hopefully pick the same piece."

He looked at the king and queen pieces. "Which one would you like?"

She smiled a bit, seeing someone who cared about opinions and choices. "Let's take the black queen, considering you are dark and mysterious and I am the queen of magic."

They both started laughing as they took the piece with them.

"If you are the queen of magic then I shall be your humble black knight." He said as they continued to laugh.

On their way back they ran into a few battles that they easily dealt with. They were a powerhouse team. Her magic and his scythe skills couldn't be any better of a combination. They made it back to the cliff where Ozpin and Goodwitch were just waiting.

"You two managed to traverse the forest and its creatures in record time." Ozpin said congratulating them. "You two will be an inspiration for teams to come as I make the challenge harder."

Chris and Velvet just smiled at each other laughing at their jokes from earlier.

"You two may head back to the castle and get cleaned up and get some refreshments. Please meet in the main hall this afternoon." Goodwitch said.

"Sounds like a plan." Chris stated as him and Velvet ran off racing to the castle. He could hear Ozpin and Goodwitch talk about them as they left, and he felt proud to be the talk for his skills and not his reputation.

* * *

As they both got to the dining hall they grabbed their food and took a seat.

"So why did you want to come to Beacon?" Velvet asked right off the bat.

The question was so sudden that Chris almost choked on his food. "I'm sorry?" He looked at her to see he frown in embarrassment.

"Why are you here?" She wasn't going to back down from her question. He looked her in the eyes and just smiled.

"I want to be able to protect someone I hold dear. But since she has past I figured I should try to protect more than a memory." His answer was cold and calm, as if he had his reason memorized.

Velvet just looked shocked before looking down and mumbling.

"Why are you here?" He asked back getting her attention again. At this she smiled and made her point clear.

"I want to protect my rights and prove that I am someone who can be successful." She laughed about after saying this out loud. She never thought she would have told someone why she was there and was happy when Chris didn't say anything discouraging to her.

"As far as I have seen, you have proven yourself already." He smiled as they ate their food and chit chatted more.

Some more students came in slowly as the trial was finishing up. As time went on they started to get a closer and talk quitter to keep people out of their business. Then the question he never wanted to answer came up.

"So who did you lose that you wanted to protect?" He looked down as if not wanting to answer, but he figured she had earned his trust after everything that happened today and everything they talked about.

In a low whisper he answered, "I don't know."

She looked up at him and wondered what he meant. "Huh?" She was confused.

He looked up a tear disappearing from his right eye. "I don't know who she was, but when I ran away from home she was the only one willing to protect me." He looked back around to make sure no one was coming towards them. "All I know is that she had silver eyes, and long beautiful white hair. She always wore a white cloak and she had a warm heart." He smiled at the thought of her and then the smile vanished as it went back to his parents.

"Why did you run away from home?" He heard as he looked back at Velvet.

He didn't want to scare her, nor did he want her to know his biggest secret yet. "I don't talk about it much, if ever." He said as he went back to eating.

She saw his defense go up and decided to let it go.

"Let's head to the main hall so we can figure out our team situation."

Most of the students had left and they were the last two in the dining hall, so he took his last bite and they headed out.

* * *

In the main hall everyone was gathering as some of the teams were being formed and named.

As they watched he saw Ruby, Yang, and Blake standing there with Weiss.

_'What a weird team.'_ He thought as Ozpin called out. _'Team RWBY huh?'_ He didn't know what to think but just hoped Ruby would do okay being the leader. He smiled at her as she looked his way and gave a wink just to see her blush slightly. He would help her anyway he could as long as he needed.

Suddenly he was being pulled up on stage.

Walking next to him was Velvet and next to her were two other students, one male, one female.

"Chris Gaius, Velvet Scarlatina, Orianna Clare, and Eric Von Schule, you four have gathered the black queen pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team COVE, led by Chris Gaius."

Everyone cheered as Chris looked around confused a bit.

Velvet gave him a hug and tried to bring him back to reality.

"Well the famous Reaper will be the leader of the best team at Beacon." Eric said as he gave a grin.

Chris looked down to see Ruby cheering and Yang trying to calm her down.

After the celebration, everyone headed to their new dorms as a team. Chris and his team would be right next door to team RWBY and team JNPR.

_'Well at least I don't have to go far to look for help.'_ He thought as everyone settled in.

He decided to take an evening walk and just as it so happen, Ruby did as well. He walked up to her and smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned a bit startled but calmed down when she realized who it was.

"So we both get to lead our own teams in this new chapter." She was sounding like she had been thinking a lot. "I just hope I don't screw this up for Yang and everyone." She made a frown, before Chris placed his hand on her back.

"We can only get better from here. So don't dwell on the negatives." He wasn't really one to talk since he did that a lot.

She smiled as she looked right into his eye. "I'm so glad that you will be here to help me." She said nervously.

He smiled as he looked away a bit. "I will be here till I am no longer needed. That will be the nature of my life." He looked back to see a tear. He wiped it away before pulling Ruby into a hug.

She started to sob a bit as the weight of everything she just went through hit her. She had not only become the leader of her team, but almost died and lost someone in the process. She didn't know if she could handle this alone. Luckily she wouldn't have too.

"So tell me, how it is your eyes are silver." He asked trying to get her mind off things. She smiled as she answered.

"They are the gift my mother gave me. She had silver eyes and I took on that gene."

He smiled before making a small connection. _'Could she be the daughter of the one who protected him for so long?'_

This was the start of his new life, and it already had its own plot twist.


End file.
